The present invention relates to a portable hold-free device for a hand phone, which enables the hand phone to be used without being held during driving a car, riding motorcycle or a bicycle, walking or in other conditions in which it is inconvenient for the user hold the hand phone.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional portable hold-free device for a hand phone, wherein the hold-free device 11 is connected with the hand phone 2 by an external wire 12 and a plug 13 thereof. The hold-free device 11 is equipped with an additional battery 14 for providing the power for the hold-free device 11. Therefore, the volume and weight of the hold-free device 11 are increased. Moreover, since the hold-free device 11 is connected to the hand phone 2 by the external wire 12, the hold-free device 11 is apt to swing during carriage. FIG. 2 shows another conventional hold-free device for a hand phone, which is specifically used in a car. The battery of the car provides the power for the hold-free device so that once the hold-free device is carried away from the car, no power will be supplied to the device. Therefore, when riding a motorcycle or a bicycle or walking or on other situations in which the user is inconvenient to hold the hand phone, the hold-free device cannot be used.
In addition, after being powered on, the power consumption of the hold-free device of the hand phone is always in a high load state. However, in such high load state, the communication time is less than the standby time so that the power of the battery is mostly wasted and the using time of the battery is considerably reduced. As a result, it is often necessary to carry several batteries when using the hand phone outdoors so as to ensure the uninterruption of a communication.